Seikatsu Okuri
| previous partner = None | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Father, Mother (Deceased) | education = None | status = Active | Signature Skill = Fullbring }} Seikatsu Okuri (生活贈り, lit. life giver) is a fullbring child. Born a genius his intellect is always expanding. Thus he has a large understanding of how his fullbring works and can utilize it fully in battle. He is currently working in the World of the Living training with Yoruichi. He lives in Shizukana Town. He later became a Shinigami through very extreme means and later gains control of his hollow powers aswell. He then gains Kami Kemuri as a teacher and father figure. Appearance He is a dark skinned average height male with a blue necklace given to him by his mother before her death. He has yellow hair and cold blue eyes. He commonly wears a brown shirt with a black undershirt and black baggy pants. He has a very slender body and may appear to be skinny but in reality is actual very muscular. He later conceals his katana within his sleeve and brings it out in times of battle. It is very helpful in battle as he can attack a opponent without them knowing it. Personality Personality wise he is a very complex person as he never reveals his true intentions. He has a deep hatred of hollows as they killed both his parents, and thus will show that hatred if coming in contact with a hollow. Despite this he is a very intelligent and friendly character, on most occasions however he is extremely lazy and carefree as he is amused/distracted by little things much to everyone around him annoyance as he has been seen getting bored in battle and walking off. He belives life is a "rollercoaster that everyone rides together". To add to that of his seemingly cool persona he rarely to never lies, and will admit to almost anything you tell him. As seen when he expresses without much emotion that he will violently kill any hollow near him. He commonly gets caught up in the moment and will usually think he can win a fight just by charging in much to his dismay when it fails which it mostly always does. Ever since his mothers death he visit her grave frequently and has kept it secret to everyone around him for so long. He has kept this secret in respect to his mom, and will not reveal to anyone when he goes there and just leaves, without telling people where he goes. Chibusa is currently the only one who knows where he goes and she had to spy on him in order to find this out as he didn't tell her and changes the subject everytime anyone askes where he goes. That being the only lie he has ever told. In battle he shows a great love for it and demands of loving battle no matter what. However if his friends are in any type of danger or hurt in anyway he will go to great lengths to fight, protect and kill anyone who hurt them. This is mostly seen during his fight with the espada when he invaded Las Noches. After his transformation to a shinigami his lazy side is concealed as he is now very abrupt yet kind in his own way. He now expresses great emotion for little things and big things as he cares for all living creatures alike. He is now alot more honorable and respectable in and out of battle, he is also more similar to his father, loving and very nonviolent yet if his friends are hurt,l he wants to help a friend or if he wishes to become stronger he will show a lusting and unquenchable thirst for battle. Despite his friendly compsure and love for his friends he want always help them but is very reliable when it comes to the life or death situations. After his battle with his Inner Hollow, and when he gains his hollow mask he becomes more hungry for battle. More blood thirsty and only relies on killing people. He forgets entirely about Chibusa and Koibito and relies only upon his power as a resource. His new attitude seems to be directed from his Inner Hollow aswell. Despite his headstrongness, stubborness, unbreakable determination and piercing evil he is very comical. Normally teasing, taunting and tormenting his foe before brutally killing them. His new persona is very far from his old personality and is largly similar to a actual hollow. He is usually seen laughing and teasing his foes. His "unusual brand of comedy" ''consists of beating on the foe until they die and taunting them with loved ones or brutally insulting them thorghout the figght. Despite his unquenchable bloodthirst he seems to be serious and even sad at times usually appearing as if he is deeply depressed or worried about something. Also he still seems to show off around woman and will refuse to battle a girl depite his new persona. History As a young child he was very efficent in fullbring and capable of using it fully. People around him usually avoided him and treated him as a outcast because of this. Somehow he refuses to shed his personality at all as he is still very friendly even when being bullied or harassed. Around the age of ten his mother died, which made him go into a deep and long despair. Over the course of several years he still remembers detail by detail of her untimely death at the hands of a hollow the same one that his father failed to kill years prior. Around six years later his father revealed that he was a shinigami and that his powers are called fullbring. His father then told him of the vasto lorde that killed his mother and how as a shinigami his duty was to protect him not his mother. His father then began training him, he soon dropped out of high school in his junior year as he was making no friends and was smarter than the teachers. He later runs away from home as he believes he is stronger than his father he also disapproves of his fathers decision to let his mother die. With that he left his former life and began his journey to fully control his Fullbring powers. Several years later as he was moving to a town knows as Karakura Town he has heard news from a passing blank that a man had meen violently killed by a hollow a couple of towns away. Shocked he went to go inspect, when he arrived at his former home his father was not there. Soon several shinigami approached him and told him of his fathers demise, they said that he fought with honor and that the only reason he aloud his wife to die because he knew what his son was capable of from birth. Flabbergausted at this new information he vowed to himself that he would change the world. He later leaves his old home and moves to Shizukana Town. He quickly comes in contact with Yoruichi Shihoin who offers to train him in fullbring. At first he quickly denies the offer and challenges Yoruichi to a fight, although he is quickly defeated and agrees that he will train alongside Yoruichi aslong as he gets stronger. It us unknown when but he at sometime after his mothers death buries he in Shizukana Town, also it is unknown how he came in contact with Yoruichi in the first place. It is later realized that the hollow that went after his parents did it under Aizen's order as his parents were both very powerful and serious threat to Aizen's cause. The hollow that did this is named Nou. See this. Sometime before these events took place Seikatsu's mother was pregenant and had come in contact with Nou once before. That being the moment he was given his Fullbring powers. Synopsis Master your Goals Arc , Yoruichi's Training Classic Battle Shinigami vs Hollow!. 'Proud Heroes of Shizuka Town' 'Fullbring Training Duel of the Souls ' The Wanting of Power Treasured Defense Rebirth of a Shinigami Invasion of Las Noches Change of plans Arc, Shizukana Town Training Things get Awry for Kemuri Powers and abilities ' :' He can move very fast in and out of battle. Despite his lazy and overall none active attitude around people he is very fast when putting in the right effort. At one point in training his speed was great enough to grab hold of Yoruichi and attack her. Yoruichi states that his speed is constantly growing fighing her and that his fullbring only makes him faster. As he masters Fullbring his speed increases dramatically. Now through Fullbring he can move faster than before, as he begins his high speed movement his feet emit a "Bringer Light" which indicates his movements are getting faster and that he has mastered Fullbring. After his transformation into a shinigami he somehow still retains a great amount of speed and is very capable of moving at high speeds mostly likely due to his battle experince. Lately he has been training himself in the art of '''Flash Steps '''and gradually mastering it. Currently his speed is equal to that of a Captain. ' :' He learns and understands things in amazing amount of short time.This is his most astounding ability noted by his father and Yoruichi. Despite his lack of experience in battle he is completely aware of how to battle and takes great precautions in battle. What takes years to complete he is mastering Fullbring at a astounding speed. The more Seikatsu battles the stronger he become and the more he grows. His powers conitinue growing everyday, much to everyone around him amazement. After his transformation into a shinigami his Growth Rate somehow only becomes greater as his Spritual Pressure also grows. He is still capable of learning and mastering things in a outstainding rate much faster than normal shinigami would. His growth rate is shown time and time again exceeding that of normal people such as when he learns to control his Zanpaktou is such a short time and soon after gaining a new Zanpaktou easily can use it in battle. His abilities are constantly growing becoming smarter, stronger, fater and a much more capable fighter every day. ' :' In battle he may not say it but he is very perceptive,somewhat of a observer. In school his grades aren't very good, despite this while in battle he shows a complete different level of intellect. A intellect that is above that of ordinary humans and rivals that of captains. He can quickly determine a pattern in his opponent attacks and can almost instantly deduce a proper and effective strategy for winning a fight. ' :' Physically he is very well endowed and is at top physical form. Despite his lack of martial arts, or any real combat practice he has learned to be a very deadly warrior even without his Fullbring. Much like his intelligence, Yoruichi has stated that his combat exceeds that of any Lieutenant. His transformation into a shinigami drastically altered his physical ability increasing his potential but for the time being made him seemingly weaker as he isn't use to his new body. ' :' Seikatsu is currently working on his kido as he has never been formally introduced into it. He never went to the Shino Academy and never directly came into kido teaching yet he can still use kido. His kido is very proficient and is useful to him in battle. He is only capable of using up to 50 level kido but is gradually getting more and more experinced with his kido usage. ' :' Seikatsu is currently working fighting in battle with a sword as with his previous abilities he was never restricted into fighting with a sword. Now he is forced to use a sword yet still shows great potential with one as he is never hesitant with a sword. He always uses two hands while using a sword in battle. Now that he has obtained a dual Zanpaktou he practices with it daily and lately is very proficient with his new Zanpaktou, to a level that he can challenge captains. He later learns and masters the art of maai. By keeping a chain around his Zanpaktou and hiding it withing his sleeve he has mastered long range attacks with his Zanpatkou in a short amount of time. He has mastered it to a level where he can battle on terms with anyone whether it be close range or long range. ' :' The whole reason Seikatsu chose to become a shinigami was because of the damage his old body couldn't withstand. He can now take direct and severe damage that would normally kill any person and still be alive. ' :' The whole reason he chose to become a shinigami was so that he can withstand and take more damage. He has been seen taking on several foe's at once and appearing alright. He can take on several foes at once. ' :' Seikatsu was once a human and a exceptionally strong one who possessed Fullbring. Thus when he became a shinigami his Spiritual Pressure was already very exceptional. His spirit energy is very overwhelming a surpasses that of all expectations he had as a human. Currently similar to what Kurosaki Ichigo had done he converts all his Spiritual Pressure into his physical being. Increasing his strength, grip, throwing, running, etc. His spirit energy can only be felt if he deliberately exerted it from his physical being. Despite his nice composure his Spritaul Pressure is very strong, and demanding as it releases a foul stench into the air and increases the gravity to point in where it can force a opponent to his/her knees. Similar to Kenpaichi Zaraki his Spirit energy can take on a specific form, become visible and can fight along with that form to his benefit. It takes the form of a blue man made of bones and appears to be very mysterious and frightening. ' :' His strength is greatly enhanced to the point where he can block and succesfully counter strike to almost any attack form his opponent. His strength is gradually growing with every day he trains. Unfortuantely he is unable to fully control his muscles in his new body and his strength can sometimes be dramatically deterred at times and be great in power at other times. Stats Zanpaktou Hiiro Nobi (緋色野火, ''Scarlet Wildfire): Seikatsu's evolved form of Haineko. The Zanpakutō's form is that of a straight-bladed katana. The tsuba is in the shape of a panther's head, with two triangles on the top half curving into ear-points and the bottom half tapering down into a single point. It has a bright red and white handle. He later conceals his Zanpaktou within his sleeve and ties a chain to it so that it may be swung about to attack foes. Shikai: Its release command is "Perish". In its Shikai, the blade splits into two separate katanas. The first katana of Hiiro Nobi is almost identical to Haineko as the blade turns to a fine gunpowder, and with a flick of the hilt, Seikatsu can cut anywhere the gunpowder has landed on. The second katana of his zanpakuto activates its sparking abilities. :Shikai Special Ability: The gunpowder from Seikatsu's zanpakuto is unique as it is superheated upon release. The gunpowder is hot enough to cause third-degree burns on the victim or even burn completely through a large boulder with ease. Seikatsu's gunpowder doesn't burn just the outer levels of an opponent, but goes down to the molecular level, capable of severing and searing an opponent's wound causing great difficulty in healing. Because it's composed entirely of a powder material, it stays in the air around the victim like a cloud. With the second blade, Seikatsu is also capable of sending off sparks of flame throughout different locations in the cloud causing the stagnant gunpowder to ignite, creating a violent explosion. However, he does not need the bladeto activate this ability as he can use simple hand gestures and a thought to control to control the magnitude of the explosion as well as make it take various forms, though this is quite strenous. His zanpakuto provides him an advantage while fighting groups of enemies. Though it now takes on the look of scattered gunpowder, each particle is a tiny blade. Seikatsu controls the gunpowder to attack from any direction as soon as he moves the hilt, ultimately enveloping and tearing up the enemy. The gunpowder can cut through objects as easily as a sword would, similar in principle to Byakuya Kuchiki's Senbonzakura. ::Tornado of flames: 'This technque has no real name nevertheless it is a move regarding Seikatsu Okuri and his Zanpaktou. A technique executed by Seikatsu during his first real training session with his Zanpaktou. By pointing both the hilt and his sword at his opponent and making a upward motion he can instantly create a tornado of flames. This tornado is actually Seikatsu using both the powers of his blades at once, thus it very hard to use and puts a devastating strain onto Seikatsu mind and body. Once caught in this move it forces the oppoenent into the sky and throws them around violently like a tornado, but also being made of fire the foe is burned painfully. Seiakatsu can also create several of these ''"fire tornadoes" ''at once surrouinding the opponent or brutally burning and tearing the opponent apart into pieces. Unknowingly to Seikatsu this move was first executed while Seikatsu was under hollow control making this move considerably weaker if he is acutally in control. Hollowfication "''That first sweet first drop of blood in battle..the scent of death in the air...that feel of power flowing through your veins..brutally anyone in the way. Makes it all worthwhile Seikatsu!" It is stated throughout Seikatsu life that he has hollow powers. They may be dormant at times but they were clearly given to him while he was just a baby when Nou made contact with Seikatsu mother thus his Inner Hollow was given to him by Nou making it very powerful. Once Seikatsu became a shinigami his hollow powers developed along with him, the stronger he became the stronger his hollow powers became. Hollow Seikatsu resides within Seikatsu Okuri Zanpaktou Inner World or his soul which is a barren landscape of ash and fiery landscape. He represent the darker side to Seikatsu Okuri a side he kept dormant for years. He is much more eviler in battle showing no hesitataion to friend or foe. He seems to appear very distinguished and serious yet this is all just a facade. He is very maniacle and menacing in and out of battle, tormenting his foes in battle and making them suffer until they die. He is currently working on maintaining his hollow mask for extended periods of time. He currently can hold it for up to a minute without difficulty. 'Hollow Mask: '''He has a pure white mask with a single horn extended out of the top right of the mask. The horn is swirled in black reaching down to the acutal mask forming a swirl there aswell. There are several tears and breaks in his mask despite the few battles he has been in with it upon his face. With the hollow mask upon his face his personality changes dramatically. He becomes a blood thirsty battle crazed warrior who only focus is breaking down the foe into nothing. He dons his mask after plaing his palm in front of his face, but not only does his personality change but he also his voice becomes hollow like a much more darker. Commonly with vizards his pupils also change a darkish yellow. '''Mood Swing: '''Once donning his hollow mask his personality changes greatly. He is now very forcing and always angry. He has a very short temper and is very headstrong and ruthless in battle similar to his Inner Hollow. He battles now with a reckless and wild abandon to win no matter what. His emotions are so diffrent from before it can led Seikatsu to do acts he wounldn't normally do such as when he attacked Kami Kemuri for questioning his hollow mask. '''Power Augementation: '''His strength increases to that if outstanding and superior strength to almost any foe. Overpowering a foe and defeating them with his strength alone. He gains a vast increase in power and speed. His Zanpaktou abilities are also increased to level far beyond that of before. '''Sonido: '''Somehow while he dons his hollow mask his speed is closely similar to that of Sonido and unusually he is even capable of using both shunpo and sonido in battle suprising his enemy and catching them off guard. His sonido rivals that of espada and he can suprisnngly utilize it fully in battle. '''Cero: '''He unleashes his cero from his palm and can somehow shoot it out at outstanding speeds. Though it isn't very powerful it is very fast excedding the speed of a normal cero being nearly 100 times faster and almost impossible to dodge in a common battle. His cero is colored purple. '''Trueno Rugiendo Desde Los Cielos '(lit. Roaring thunder from the heavens): A move based off of Nou signature technique Dios Del Rayo. Similar to that move he becomes drenched in a large amount of spirit energy. His is colored a darkish blue-purple color and surrounds his body like lightning. It is capable of deflecting, redirecting or destroying incoming attacks with ease and even disassmeble spirit energy, for example kido, cero, etc are all destroyed when near him. Not only does it act as a defense but also as a offense as it greatly increases his strength greatly surpassing that before now being able to crush bones with ease. With a mere punch he can literally kill a person by crushing all the bones within the body including all their organs. His devastsing power only makes him a much more deadly fighter. Most commonly used his cero is greatly increased in this form to the point where it is not only fast but also powerful enough to destroy entire towns with a single shot. 'Resurreccion: '''He has stated that he does have a Resurreccion and is fully aware of what it is. It has yet to be seen in battle. Most likely he is lying about this power due to the fact he is yet to accomplish all of his hollow training as of yet. Quotes ''"My strength is above that of yours. Besides fighting you would be boring, But if you wanna die I'll kill ya quick." "The world refuses to be complete and is filled with enormous suffering for all creatures. When one suffers we all suffer, yet I will break that cycle of misfortune.I myself will fix this mistake. A complete world...is my goal" "Hollows are the reason for hopelessness itself, therefore the death of all hollows will come. For you mother." "Father, you allowed mom to die. No matter what you're reasons are I cannot accept this.Goodbye.Oh and If I see you again I'll kill you....understand." "Me listen to you. Those foolish rules, regulations and laws. I think that your rules are just suggestions." ''Most Famous Quote'. "How dare you stand there. How dare you think of yourself as God and talk down to me as if I was nothing to you. I will win." Category:Human Category:Male